This invention relates to an improved structure of a breather pipe through which a gasoline vapor generated in a gasoline tank is circulated, cooled in the circulating process and recovered again into the gasoline tank.
There have heretofore been proposed various breather pipes for gasoline tanks. Generally, the conventional breather pipe comprises connecting members of a metal which constitute bending portions and synthetic resin pipes which constitute straight portions. Due to the material of which the connecting members are made, the breather pipe has disadvantages in that the treatments for bending a metal and for plating the metal so as to give corrosion resistance thereto are required to obtain connecting members and in that means made of a material other than metals for retaining the breather pipe constantly in a zigzagged state must be attached to the synthetic resin pipes and fixed to a given panel, thereby bringing about various problems from an economical point of view and complication in field work.